Pyra
Pyra (Japanese: , Homura; English dub: ) is one of the two deuteragonists, alongside Mythra, in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She is a Special Legendary Blade who grants tremendous fire-elemental power to her Driver, Rex. As a Blade, she is immortal and has the ability to recover from injuries quickly; however, she will die if the Core Crystal on her chest is destroyed, or when Rex dies. Pyra and Rex embark on a journey to search for Elysium, and Rex is devoted to protecting her. Pyra was designed by Masatsugu Saitō, the lead character designer for the game. Appearance Pyra is a tall, slim young woman with long legs, short neck-length red hair, red eyes, and fair pale skin. She wears a golden tiara with an emerald gem in the middle, tiny emerald gem earrings on each of her ears, skin tight red battle armor that exposes a large amount of her back and waist, red stockings that go above her knee to her mid thighs, along with red short-shorts. She also wears a cape connecting from her upper back that resembles two scarves trailing behind her, black fingerless gloves, and two belt-like fabrics that dangle at the sides of her hips. Pyra's armor consists of the colors red, green, black and gold, with red being the most prominent. There are green energy lines along her body, one resembling an X on her chest. The emerald green parts of her armor glow in the dark. On her chest there is an emerald green Core Crystal that strongly resembles the Conduit, which after her bonding with Rex, loses a portion in the center in the shape of an X. The X portion is fused onto Rex's chest. She is almost identical to Mythra in appearance, the only differences being their clothing, eye color and hair. Personality Despite being known as one of the most dangerous Blades in history, Pyra is a kind-hearted, mild-mannered, soft spoken young girl who desires peace among both Blades and Drivers. Despite being gentle around people, she is not afraid to fight and will do so when the people she cares for need her help. Despite her bright smile, Pyra is very doubtful of her worth and still feels guilty from her past mistakes. Even though they are the same being, Pyra is the polar opposite of Mythra, with their degree of power representing their personality. With Pyra being the weaker of the two, she is polite, docile, and rational. Pyra is also a very talented cook, and can produce delicious banquets with ease; this contrasts greatly with her counterpart Mythra, whose cooking consistently disgusts her companions. Story After the Aegis War, Mythra created her alter ego/sister Pyra to seal away the true power of the Aegis. Pyra then continued traveling with Addam, and she was eventually put into a perpetual slumber on board the Ancient Ship while Addam sunk the ship beneath the Cloud Sea. Addam hoped that when humanity was deemed worthy to wield her power, the Aegis would return and bring them salvation. The new organization of Torna later resurfaces the Ancient Ship with the help of Rex and a team of salvagers. Rex ventures inside the ship to find Pyra. Jin kills Rex after he touches the Aegis Sword, but Pyra offers half of her Core Crystal to revive Rex as the new Driver of the Aegis. In return, she asks Rex to take her to Elysium. As revealed by the Architect, her true name is Pneuma. Abilities Statistics These stats correspond to Pyra wielding the Primitive Sword with no Aux Cores or Affinity Chart rewards. Specials * Lv. 1 - Flame Nova - Absorb ether from the air and transform it into fighting spirit. * Lv. 2 - Prominence Revolt - Pillars of fire erupt from beneath all enemies. * Lv. 3 - Blazing End - Concentrate attack on a single enemy, incinerating them. * Lv. 4 - Burning Sword - Cleave the enemy with a giant sword of flame that detonates on impact Blade Arts * Accuracy Up - Increases accuracy * Arts Plus - Boosts power of next Driver Art Battle Skills * Purifying Flames - Special has 5% to 15% to chance to defeat non-boss enemies up to 20% HP. * Resplendence - Increases Blade Combo damage by 24% to 72%. * Flaming Edge - Increases critical damage by 10% to 50%. Field Skills * Fire Mastery - Lv. 3 * Focus - Lv. 3 * Cooking - Lv. 3 Cooking Pyra's "Cooking" Field Skill enables her to cook at the kitchens in Tora's House and Corinne's House. Initially Pyra only knows how to cook Glitterbake, Hot Moonbeam Salad, and Meatball Pot-au-Feu. She can learn additional recipes by purchasing them from Informants or completing Quests. Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Veggies, Literature * Pouch items: Jenerossi Tea (Drinks), Woodgrain Alphorn (Instruments) Affinity Chart Etymology The word Pyra comes from the Ancient Greek, which stands for "flame colored" or "red fire". Her Japanese name, Homura comes from ( ) meaning "flame". Trivia * Pyra's Japanese name, Homura, is the same as the Skell weapon HOMURA in Xenoblade Chronicles X. * The blue-green core on Pyra's chest and sword has a similar shape to that of the Lifeholds in Xenoblade Chronicles X and the Zohar in Xenosaga. It resembles a Latin cross, but with shortened side arms. * The USB Deluxe Edition of the Xenoblade 2 Original Soundtrack is a gold-colored USB stick shaped like an Aegis's core crystal, inscribed with the ancient Greek word πνεῦμα (pneuma). Merchandise Nintendo has announced a Pyra figure made into a 1/7 scale by Good Smile Company. The figure is approximately 210mm in height, and is based on a concept art designed by Masatsugu Saito. It was released on December 2018 for ¥18,333. Gallery Artwork File:XC2 Pyra Artwork.png|Pyra XC2-Pyra-and-Mythra-artwork.jpg|Artwork featured on Xenoblade 2 Original Soundtrack XC2-Pyra-concept-art.jpg|Conceptual artwork of Pyra XC2-Pyra-facial-expressions-artwork.jpg|Pyra's facial expressions XC2-011.png|Pyra and Rex XC2-012.png|Conceptual artwork XC2-014.png|Pyra and Rex Concept Art.PNG|Prototype designs for Pyra and Rex Screenshots XC2-Rex-and-Pyra.jpg|Rex and Pyra XC2-005.png|Pyra Gormotti Pyra.PNG|Pyra wearing a Gormotti outfit as a disguise XC2-Pyra-selection.jpg|Rex driving Pyra then... XC2-Mythra-selection.jpg|switching to Mythra Merchandise XC2-Pyra-figure-2.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra figure XC2-Pyra-figure-3.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra figure XC2-Pyra-figure-4.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra figure XC2-Pyra-figure-5.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra figure XC2-Pyra-figure-6.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra figure XC2-Pyra-figure-7.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra figure XC2-Pyra-figure-8.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra figure XC2-Pyra-figure-9.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra figure XC2-Pyra-figure-10.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra figure XC2-Pyra-figure-11.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra figure XC2-Pyra-figure-12.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra figure XC2-Pyra-figure-13.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra figure Pyra and Mythra figure note17 img05.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra and Mythra figures XC2-Pyra-and-Mythra-figures.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra and Mythra figures XC2-Pyra-and-Mythra-figures-2.jpg|The 1/7 scale Pyra and Mythra figures External Links * Production note about the Pyra figure on the official Japanese website * Pyra figure on the official Good Smile Company website fr:Homura es:Homura Category:Blades Category:XC2 Protagonists Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Pyra Category:XC2 Characters